The cookie confession
by david's-lil-star
Summary: Rose comes back only to find out something she didn't suspect about the Doctor...he's gay... Warning! contains yaoi/slash.
1. The Cookieness Begins

The Cookie Confession!

"You DON'T love me anymore!" Rose shouted, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, Look, Rose". The Doctor held her hands and looked at her, as if he was reading her mind "I love you, I love all of you", he said as he looked around the TARDIS.

"Oi!" Donna protested "I told you before; I am not mating with you!"

"Donna, I didn't mean it like that, I meant brotherly love".

Donna looked around in shock to face Martha "Do I look like a man? Why does he the 'alien' say its brotherly love".

"Doctor!" Martha gave him a stern look, "Oh, you're ganging up on me now, I show you the universe and this is how you thank me, well…"

"Doctor!" The Doctor turned to look at Jack "What now?"

Jack nodded his head towards Rose. Tears trickled down her face and formed a small puddle on the floor. "Rose, look. It was…Our relationship was doomed from the beginning; we faced so many problems, and managed to keep battling, but after I lost you, I didn't think I would ever see you again".

"So what!" Rose protested "You just found someone else, forgot about me?"

It's complicated, I felt so alone".

"Not for long" Donna interrupted. "I was abducted!"

"I might regenerate" The Doctor continued "I might change, could you carry on with the relationship if that happened? You'll grow old, I won't. Well, by the look of it I won't, hopefully. And also I'm…"

"You're what, Pregnant!" Rose asked.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "No, but that would be weird, hum…" he trailed off in a state of thought.

The noise of someone clicking their fingers brought The Doctor back to his senses. He shook his head, to clear his mind.

"Yes, but I'm GAY". As he said this Jack walked forward and The Doctor's hand in his. They looked at each other lovingly before they kissed.

"NO!" Rose screamed as she ran out of the TARDIS. "That went well" Jack said as he led The Doctor away into the TARDIS…


	2. Just for Gem!

_Here is part two of the Cookie Confession. Please review, thanks._

* * *

Just for Gem!

An hour later…

The Doctor and Jack came skipping back into the console room. "What have you two been up to?" Martha questioned them both.

"We've been making cookies!" The Doctor declared with a huge smile on his face.

Martha just stared at him as if to say 'right'.

"No. Really. We have". As The Doctor said this he produced a tray of cookies from out of his pocket "chocolate chip cookies, anyone?"

"Oh, so your pockets are really bigger on the inside", Martha smiled.

"I wonder if his trousers are bigger on the inside?" Jack pondered out loud.

"If you're good you might find out" The Doctor said absentmindedly. He stared around the room at all of the disgusted faces, apart from Jack who was staring in excitement at (well you can probably guess where!)

"What? What have I done? If you didn't want any cookies, you just need to say so" The Doctor looked at Jack "Will you join me?"

Jack stared at him in shock and then excitement "Totally!" Jack looked at Martha and Donna, the later who was hyperventilating in the corner "Would you mind leaving… Though it may be more fun as a foursome…"

The Doctor stared in a bemused look "I mean would you join me in eating cookies"

"It depends where I'm allowed to eat them…" Jack replied.

"Anyway, where's Rose gone?"

Martha looked up "Um, don't you remember, she ran out of the TARDIS".

"WHAT! We're still in FLIGHT!"

"She doesn't like it because I'm getting all of the attention" Jack folded his arms as he said this "She's always wanted all of the attention".

"Yes, well. Come along Jack lets go and eat those cookies!" The Doctor said, a huge grin appearing on his face.


	3. I got here by bus

Ok so here's part three of the cookie confession. Enjoy the cookieness.

* * *

I got here by bus! 

"It's a bit chilly" The Doctor said,

"Let's see what we can do about that!"

A flash of light filled the room for 5 seconds and then disappeared.

"WOW!" Jack exclaims "You're really excited, aren't you!"

"That wasn't me!" They both turned around to see what had made it, and they where staring at Rose. She was looking at the mess of clothes on the floor "We're gonna need to tidy up" Rose mumbled.

The Doctor Started completely forgetting the situation he's in, "I thought you where dead".

Rose shouted "Oh, so you just forgot about me like I said you would".

"I was busy", The Doctor replied "I was a bit tied up".

"You can talk", Jack protests, he looks at Rose "Wanna join us, it might be fun? We're eating cookies!"

Rose asked "Why are you eating cookies in bed?"

"We're experimenting!" Jack grinned, with a glint in his eye.

"No, you're okay. Just keep the volume down".

"We'll try", Jack said as he pulled the cover over their heads.

Rose walked into the console room, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Donna asks.

'_I knew it, no one cares'_ Rose thought, but she said out loud "I teleported, how do you think I got here in the first place, by bus?"

"Yeah well, have you seen The Doctor and Jack anywhere?" Martha asked, as Donna waited impatiently to find out if Rose really did get here by bus.

"They're eating cookies, apparently" Rose replied

"Yeah, I don't think they are" Martha responded.


	4. Alien Porn

Ok I'm really sorry that there was a really long wait for this chapter, but I still need to complete the story and with exams and things I have basically just forgotten to put this on here. I'm sorry again, but I hope you enjoy and I shall try to add chapters quicker from now on ^^

* * *

Alien Porn!

In the deep cosmos known as The Doctor's bed a sneaky Jack was licking away crumbs from The Doctor's exposed chest. Biting at The Doctor's exposed neck.

"Oi, I'm not the cookie!" The Doctor chided.

"Oh, don't spoil my fun", Jack sobbed.

"That won't work", The Doctor turned away.

"Sorry Doctor", Jack announced, pulling out a hidden pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. "But, you aren't ruining my fun".

"WHAT!?" The Doctor yelled; got chained to the bed. "Oh, come on!"

"Sorry Doc!" Jack smirked "But, I've been waiting long enough…"

"Oh come on", The Doctor moaned.

"OMG!" Rose exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement. "That's disgusting…" Donna looked away "I can't believe they would do something like this so early in a relationship…"

"SHUT UP! It's HOT!" Rose and Martha yelled in unison. Donna walked off "You know you're just as disgusting watching ALIEN PORN!" She yelled. "What!? It's our favourite channel!" Martha yelled. Donna looked back disgusted.

"What?"

"There's a channel on bad wolf all about ALIEN PORN… Maybe, that's why Jack's tying The Doctor to the bed…" Rose tried to explain. "Wait! Jack's coming out!" Martha yelled; they scattered across the room. Jack came out with his top undone and revealing his strong chest. "Would you mind leaving the TARDIS?"

"Why, so you and The Doctor can continue your porn?" Donna asked disgusted. "Well, there are 2 options. Leave or join us?" Jack told; added "I would rather you joined us, but…"

"Get me out of this hell hole!" Donna screamed. "It seems fun, but…" Martha thought out loud, while Rose just stood there thinking. "Please, make us land!" Donna begged. "Doctor!"

"Sorry… He's a little tied up as you most likely know…" Jack explained. "So, we'll have to land it".

After a lot of almost destroying the TARDIS they had landed on 21st Century Earth.

"Let's run!" Donna yelled dragging Rose and Martha with her. "But, I want to join in!" Rose complained. "NO!" She yelled, while they left the TARDIS.


End file.
